


I'm (b)ready for you

by healwizens



Series: uwu sweets [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Heechul is the sweetest there, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help me, i love them, i'm actually soft because of it, the end is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healwizens/pseuds/healwizens
Summary: Donghae sends Heechul buy pastries because he's craving for some and the latest ends up finding more.





	I'm (b)ready for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!  
> This is the first thing I ever published and wrote until the end but I was in need for a bakery au and my friend for some heeteuk so here we are...
> 
> If my english is bad or beginner level it's because english is not my first language and I didn't write anything seriously for a while so I hope you won't be too bothered ;; 
> 
> I still hope you will be able to enjoy it !

The bakery is always open when Heechul is passing by. Early in the morning, late at night. People are rushing in and out of it, busy with their lives. But he felt differently. He isn’t busy with deadlines, well yes he is, sort of. He does have a video to publish at least once a week, but it’s never as stressful as it can be for a salary man. As a matter of facts, the bakery isn’t as inviting for him as it must be for all of them. Where they see relief and delight, he sees sugar and fat which isn’t exactly what he needs in his life. He needs to be beautiful, not shining with chubby cheeks.

 

It took months for him to go in and finally order one of their pastries. It was a request, asked by one of his friend and as much as he wanted to say no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t resist those shining eyes of him, almost wet with tears when he thought of Heechul refusing him. He sighted, said yes. And there he was, in front of the very welcoming door of the bakery ready to order some pastries for Donghae to eat.   
  
Opening the door of the bakery was the same as opening the door to another world which was truly amazing and unexpected. The sweet smell of pastries and the warmth of freshly baked bread was overwhelming but not as sickening as he thought it would. Surprisingly, he felt at home. It was like being in front of a fireplace in winter, covered by a blanket drinking hot cocoa in a cup. 

 

He quickly glanced to the shelves, looking carefully at each one of the cakes, wondering what was Donghae craving for right now. Was he in a strawberry tart kind of mood or more in a chocolate cake mood ? He was starting to lose it, wondering if Donghae thought of him as a mind reader for not telling him exactly what he wanted when the cashier asked him if he needed help. Not exactly expecting a reaction, he wondered if his worries were that obvious - because he never realised that he was scratching his head, mumbling at himself about how stupid his friend was.

 

“  **Err, no thank you ?** ” was his first answer but the guy was ready to go back behind the counter and he started to panic because yes, he did need help because he knew nothing about cakes and he didn’t want to upset Donghae, knowing he would be pouting for who knows how long if he ended up showing with a cake he didn’t like. 

 

“  **Actually yes, I do need help.** “ he sighted and looked right into the eyes of the dude, gasping at how pretty the skin of the other was. “  **There is this friend of mine who think that I’m a mind reader and asked me to come here to buy some cakes so here I am but I have no idea about what he wants but he has a sweet tooth so maybe you have a recommendation ?** “

 

He’s pretty sure he heard the guy giggling before looking up to see a very serious face and not a laughing one so maybe, he thought, he had imagined it. Which was strange because he had no reason whatsoever to want to hear the other laugh right ? He shook his head and end up buying the cakes the dude recommended him - some cinnamon roll which, he thought, fitted Donghae. He thanked the cashier and went away, already missing the warmth of the shop when he was walking outside.

 

―――――――――――

 

The sweet did pleased Donghae very much which is why he was back at the bakery for the second time in the month which was amazing since he used to pass by without thinking about going inside. He greeted the cashier - the same as the last time he went there - and asked for recommendations again.

 

“  **My friend really liked the cinnamon roll from last time, but I don’t think he’s willing to eat that forever** ” 

 

He said it in a smirk, thinking about how Donghae said that, in fact, he  _ could _ eat those forever but that he would end up being too fat and lazy to do anything else if it had to happen. “  **Maybe something less sugary would be nice ?** ” The guy smiled and Heechul smiled with him. 

 

He had a very professional attitude, telling him how this banana cake over there was low in calories and not as sweet as the muffins over there, but that it was probably not as filling as the mille feuille over there, not that Heechul knew what he was talking anyway since he doesn’t know anything about sweet and was just respectfully nodding his head in what he thought would pass as acknowledgement. 

 

“ **So the banana bread is the best out of all ?** ” 

 

“ **Yes it is**  "said the other, smiling in a still very professional smile. 

 

Once again, Heechul smiled with him. He was in awe at how the other could affect him that much, him who’s not really so smiley is there is nothing to smile about but here he was, smiling at this unknown dude who works in a bakery with the most delicious cake ever, or so Donghae said.  

 

“ **Then I will take one.** " he said, and that how it started.

 

―――――――――――

 

The dude’s name was Leeteuk and he was 34 years old. Heechul was overly excited knowing that they were born the same year, it was fate he said, with this big smile of him that for once, outshined the cashier’s. He asked him what day he was born and he just thought that it was  _ amazing _ that they were born with only a nine days difference. “  **You’re my hyung then !** ” he said. He felt like a teenager filled with wonder at how much surprising thing life had in store.    
  
He went to the bakery at least once a week, sometimes bringing back pastries for Donghae but most of the time, he was going home with coffee and biscuits which were sugar free because he didn’t want to ruin this pretty face of his - Leeteuk always smiled when he told him that.   
  
They were growing into close friend and Heechul really enjoyed having someone new to talk with, someone who was different than him but yet so understanding. He felt at ease. Leeteuk was in fact, as the bakery itself and Heechul was suspecting his new friend to be the owner and not a genuine cashier. He was warm with lots of affection to share and his smiles were bright, making his eyes shine with happiness and maybe, just maybe, Heechul was whipped for this.

 

They then began to meet up outside the bakery, Heechul insistent on doing window shopping because there was so much pretty things that he wanted to buy but was too poor to afford. The truth being that he has money but he need it to buy makeup and buy food and paying his rent. He may need it to take Leeteuk out for a date too. He may not be bold enough to ask the other to do so though. 

 

He enjoyed the way he could be himself with the other, liked the way they could talk so easily without anything being awkward, he liked the way he could be touchy with his friend without the other jerking away from him and it was so simple, so beautiful that he felt like everything was as it was made to be. He called it fate and Leeteuk smiled.

 

Maybe, months after their first meeting and two days after their third date, Heechul confessed and Leeteuk said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and made it to the end, feel free to leave kudos and maybe comments so I can know how it was ???  
> You can follow me on twitter ( @azanyawn ) and idk that's up to you I guess
> 
> Thanks so, so much for reading this ;;
> 
> edit. no one asked, but i wrote donghae's side of this story. like what happened few days later. with hyukjae.


End file.
